Digital electronic thermostats have been used for years to regulate temperatures within enclosures, such as homes, office buildings, warehouses, and so forth. These digital electronic thermostats typically employ digital integrated circuits that control the flow of electric power to a Heating, Ventilation, and Air Conditioning (HVAC) system. Digital electronic circuits may include switching elements, rectifiers, and/or microprocessors. In some digital electronic thermostats, excessive internal heat may be generated when digital electronic components are in an active, operating state. The generation of internal heat can interfere with the accurate measurement of ambient temperature within the enclosure as required for accurate temperature regulation. Heat generated by digital electronics may cause inaccuracies in the ambient temperature measurement. These inaccuracies can affect the maintenance of a stable temperature within the enclosure.